Timeline
This page contains the timeline of Randomonia. The Timeline is divided into Before Imperium and After Imperium times. The eras have been named by the scholars after the specific age concluded. The first records of actual history started during the Age of the Magi. Wide spread use of a common calendar was introduced at the Age of Imperium, thus marking it "year 0". Forgotten Age (## - 360 B.I.) Most of what we know from the Forgotten Age are just fairy tales and scary stories. Small artifacts, fragments of long lost civilizations and legends remain of this age, only vague memories of those who might have survived to see another Age. Age of the Magi (361 B.I. - 1 B.I.) The Age of The Magi started when most of the power and magical might concentrated in the hands of a few individuals. These ambitious and ruthless magic-users ruled over the masses with absolute power. The end of this Age came when the Imperium extended its domain, slaughtered and enslaved the despotic Mages. Age of Imperium (0 A.I - 150 A.I.) The Age of Imperium was glorious, prosperous, from everything we know it was almost perfect, yet short lived. The realm prospered, almost everyone was happy, the aggression never reached a level where armed intervention was necessary. The Age of Imperium was the Age of ultimate peace (an alternative name suggested by a few historians). The Imperium amassed an extreme amount of wealth, riches beyond imagination, yet keeping the common folk happy. Envious eyes of neighboring realms united to overthrow and pillage the Imperium, thus ending this Age. Age of Strife (151 A.I. - 367 A.I.) The Age of Strife was a brutal era of constant wars and battles. The slow and steady attacks from multiple fronts made the Imperium divide its forces, slowly breaking under the pressure. Surprisingly the body count of this age was fairly low compared to previous wars taking place at the realm. Regions got razed, pillaged, annexed, conquered, re-conquered. Alliances formed and broke in matter of weeks or months on either side of the conflict. Sometimes uneasy truces meant a short period of peace here and there. There was not a moment of realm-wide peace in this Age, battles have been fought on multiple fronts all the time. The Imperium and its ruler slowly lost the trust of the people which meant that they lost on two fronts. At the end of the Age, the Imperium fell and a new dynasty took over. This dynasty rules ever since. Age of Ephemeral Power (368 A.I. - 555 A.I.) With the crowning of the new Emperor, a strange phenomenon happened. Some say it's related to the new Emperor, some say its just a coincidence, but in a world of magic, there are no coincidences. Magic, as has been universally known, started to vanish from the world entirely. Slowly it was harder and harder to tap into the arcane, to communicate with other planes of existence to use spells in general. Anything that has been imbued with magic, stopped working. Anyone who could manipulate reality with a mere thought or gesture lost the ability to do so. Anyone who magically prolonged his or her life crumbled into dust. When the magic was completely gone from the world, people needed to re-think their existence and figure out a completely new way of life in a world now completely bereft of anything supernatural. Age of Steel and Steam (556 A.I. - 649 A.I.) The lack of magic made the old sciences obsolete, and made way to an entirely new world of inventions and ingenuity. Everyday conveniences like communications (No more crystal balls), travel (no more Ley-barges roamed the skies), control over the weather (Making it rain with the snap of a finger), or their lack thereof, made it crucial to figure out a way to live life as "normal" without the help of magic. Trains, Zeppelins, contraptions powered by the power of steam and powerful crystals have been invented for convenience's sake. They've been mostly used by the nobility and those who could afford it, but slowly the use of technology spread to lower castes too. Even today, there is a great contrast of technological level between lower and higher classes. Present day (Age of Spark 650 A.I. - ) And one day, a strange buzz, a background noise in certain individuals mind started to herald the start of a new age. Magic started to slowly slowly flow again, like a trickle, a few drops here and there. A new, blood red Moon rose on the sky, ancient powers awoke, things thought dead lived again as Magic, perhaps a different kind, returned to Randomonia. The start of an Adventure... Each and every Pen & Paper Role Play session takes place in the year 666A.I.